Déjalo Atrás
by Chocoletier
Summary: Me imagine a Momo, en una situación que me encantaría ver en el manga! Jijiji PERO SERIA DEMASIADO PEDIR, Y HASTA IMPOSIBLE!


Buenas, buenas, Aquí escribí este fic, por purooo ocio espero les agrade ^^!

Me imagine a Momo, en una situación que me encantaría ver en el manga! Jijiji PERO SERIA DEMASIADO PEDIR, Y HASTA IMPOSIBLE!

Bueno será un poquito OOC, pero de corazón lo hice :D

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, (TE ODIOOO)

Déjalo atrás…

Hoy es un día normal como cualquiera- anunciaba Momo Hinamori.

Se encontraba en su habitación dentro del sereitei, donde se sentía segura y era ella misma, era domingo por la mañana, no le tocaba trabajar pero había mucho revoltijo dentro de los shinigamis…

Su cambio durante el lapso de tiempo lejos del consentimiento de otros, fue sencillo pero para ella no solo fue externo también lo fue internamente cambiando su admiración y amor por algo más, acogedor "ODIO" que sentía al ver como su vida se fue, corrijo, su alma junto a la de Toushirou estuvieron a punto de abandonar lo único que los unía, todo por su culpa; al menos eso pensaba ella.

Su cabello chocolate, corto parecido al de Rukia pero sus largos flecos hacía su frente cubriéndola perfectamente, mientras 2 cabellos largos se desplazaban cerca de sus orejas, dejando su largo habitual atrás y aquel accesorio azul…

Su mirada siempre inocente, sus manos pequeñas y curvas apenas notables, mientras en su uniforme habitual, llevaba una cinta rosa atada con un largo lazo alrededor de su cintura; sugerencia de Matsumoto… Su zanpakutou descansaba cerca de los muebles.

Preparando un té de jazmín, le agregó 2 cucharadas de azúcar probándolo y a la misma agregando otra más.

-¡MMM!, Que rico.

-¿Por qué una teniente a cargo de su división está tomando un té tan tranquilamente?, ¡QUE IRRESPONSABLE!

Sí, allí se encontraba su fuente de nervios, Hitsugaya Toushirou aprovechó aquella oportunidad para molestar a su mejor amiga. Su único motivo para seguir en el sereitei.

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!

-Es CAPITAN HITSUGAYA. Decía "enojado" con su cabello blanco como la nieve, y aroma a menta y madera que tanto hacía soñar a cualquier chica.

El silencio retornó incómodamente, no sabían que hacer o actuar, los nervios se carcomían a la chica, y a él su habitual ceño no daba señales de algo en particular…

La chica se golpeó mentalmente por su falta de modales y cortesía que tomo a Shiro-chan por la bata de capitán y lo sentó en los muebles a la misma que le servía té, algo nerviosa se atrevió a ver a Toushirou a la cara, su gesto había cambiado o ¿eran alucinaciones?

Toushirou sin querer rozo la mano de Hinamori haciendo que ambos se quedaran viendo fijamente, cara a cara, y soltando la taza sobre la mesa, se atrevió a acariciar las mejillas rosas de su moja-camas. Y con su otra mano le acarició su cabello.

-Está…suave…

_Se refiere a mi cabello, Oh! Por dios pero si no me he peinado, es a eso que se dirige verdad, o…Moooo, porque me pasan estas cosas ¿a mí?_-Su habilidad mental en cuestión de minutos la había dejado sola para ser cautivada por shiro-chan, _SI TOUSHIROU LE DEJABA EN UN ESTADO PARECIDO SIEMPRE PERO PORQUE HOY, JUSTO HOY ERA DISTINTO. _

Tou…- El sonido contrario de una taza rota y la exclamación de dolor de Momo le había sacado lágrimas.

DEJAME VER, TONTA- tomó sus muñecas y retirando todo resto de vidrio comenzaba a soplar aire helado, se había quemado pero menos mal el té ya tenía tiempo en reposo.

Deberías cambiarte, tendrás un resfriado, si no te quitas esa ropa mojada, Moja-camas o mejor dicho moja-hakamas.

Inmediatamente su sonrojo se tornó a una expresión sorprendida y a la vez obtusamente quería golpearlo.

Introduciéndose dentro de su cuarto se comenzó a quitar todo, quedando desnuda, para tomar una toalla y recoger la ropa metiéndola en la cesta de ropa sucia, Al salir nuevamente a la sala, Jamás creyó que Hitsugaya siguiera allí, y ELLA QUE NO HABÍA ¡ENFOCADO SU REIATSU!

MALDITA DIEZ MIL VECES SU SUERTE.

Ahora teníamos a una Momo hecha un manojo de nervios y a un Toushirou serio y divertido.

-Si te quieres desnudar frente de mi deberías esperar a la noche de bodas.-Decía sonriente a la par que cualquiera se sorprendería al ver al 10º capitán más serio diciendo semejante declaratoria.

-¡QUIEN DIJO QUE ME QUERÍA DESNUDAR FRENTE DE TI!, ¡PERVERTIDO SHIRO-CHAN!

_Un momento, noche de bodas, que querrá decir, ¿SE QUIERE CASAR CONMIGO?_

_-_Sin notar, la cercanía del chico sintió el abrazo de él, mientras correspondía al abrazo, logró escuchar:

-Sí, moja-camas, te quiero para mí. Te leí la mente.

Al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda le besó cálidamente en los labios, cediendo completamente, sintió como el clima era cálido, frio y calor…

Esto era el inicio, de un nuevo ciclo…Al ser interrumpidos por Matsumoto junto a Renji

Boquiabiertos al ver lo que pasaba entre el capitán y la "pequeña Momo"

-Bueno Renji, como te decía sabes que existen métodos anticonceptivos- decía sonriente la rubia voluptuosa al pelirojo indignado. A LA MISMA QUE ESCAPABAN.

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

._.

Bueno aquí, ya que yo amo esta pareja no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo me quedo.

Espero les haya gustado gastar su tiempo aquí leyendo esto… xD

EL BOTÓN DE ABAJO COME CUANDO LE DAN CLICK, jeje no lo dejen morir de hambre, asi sea para insultarme y decirme que doy asco xdxd


End file.
